


Gay Chicken

by TurntSNACO



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Y'know. The usual, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntSNACO/pseuds/TurntSNACO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan was simple enough. A few interesting goals here and there, the threat of hot sauce, fan fiction reading, and such. Anthony was sure the goals were good enough to raise a decent amount of charity money. But as a bit of a motivator for the fans, he added one final goal.</p><p>$25000- ZeRoyalChaos Gay Chicken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs* ahhh I love the smell of modified reality to make fan fiction writing easier. Anyway, I wrote all this in one sitting, 10 hours. Then I polished it in one sitting after I slept. It was chaos, I screamed about 99% of the time. Enjoy, leave kudos or comment if you liked it :)

$1000- signed “worn” tank top  
$2500- hot sauce.  
$5000- Katawa Shojo  
$7500- Live Reading Fanfiction  
$10000- paintballing. Smarty gets a haircut  
$15000- Fan Meetup in New York. Ze draw my life

 

The plan was simple enough. A few interesting goals here and there, the threat of hot sauce, fan fiction reading, and such. Anthony was sure the goals were good enough to raise a decent amount of charity money. But as a bit of a motivator for the fans, he added one final goal.

$25000- ZeRoyalChaos Gay Chicken

Anthony was sure they’d never reach that goal, but he at least knew that it’d get people excited. He laughed as he typed out the goals onto his twitter, sending it out into the world. Chuckling to himself as he watched a good amount of fans explode.

He stopped as soon as he realized that he never bothered to talk to Steven about it. He sighed as he pulled up skype.

Chilly: So… Might’ve forgot to tell you something before I sent it out to the masses.  
Ze: Sigh.. What’d you do this time?  
Chilly: Just check my twitter

Two minutes later Steven called Anthony over skype, he tried to suppress his grin as he accepted it, immediately greeted with Steven’s face.

Steven sighed and stared at Anthony for a while, before bursting out laughing.

“Ah, man. That’s actually pretty creative, good job Chilly.” 

Anthony brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders, grinning as he leaned back in his chair.

“Ah yes, praise me for how creative I am. I’m awesome.” Anthony boasted sarcastically.

Steven shook his head, laughing slightly. 

“You know what? I take it back. That final goal is dumb and not at all a motivator for the fans.” Ze grinned

“Aww.. Don’t mock the great Chilledchaos.”

Steven rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Anyway, I was wondering. Should all of us just book hotel rooms or should we all just stay at your place for the week we’ll be there? The livestream is getting pretty close.” 

Anthony yawned. “Nah. You all can just stay at my house. Save some money and do some crazy shenanigans while we’re all together. It’ll be pretty fun actually, I’m excited.” 

“Me too.” Ze yawned as well. “It’s super late for both of us. Think I’m gonna go pass out.” 

Anthony stretched. “I’m gonna go pass out as well. See ya in two weeks time bud.” 

Ze smiled lazily. “Yep. See ya then. Night Anthony.”

“Night Steven.”

Anthony spun around in his chair as soon as the call ended, heading to bed. He laid down and smiled to himself, excited to have all his friends together once again.

~

Two weeks later Anthony found himself standing in the airport, waiting for his friends to arrive. Fortunately they all managed to book flights that would show up at around the same time, which Anthony was severely relieved about. He hated airports, and really didn’t want to spend even another minute in it.

John was the first to arrive, which Anthony had no idea of until he snuck up behind him and flicked him in the back of the head. Which John received a good solid punch in the arm for.

Next to arrive was GaLm. Also known as “The bad Anthony clone”, at least in Chilled’s head. He just sat down on the chair next to John, sighing loudly before closing his eyes. Which he wouldn’t open again until Steven arrived.

Last was Steven, who walked up to them with a tired smile on his face. 

“I didn’t manage to get even a minute of sleep on the plane. There was a nice old lady next to me who wouldn’t stop talking about her grandkids all flight.” Steven mumbled as he plopped down in the seat next to Anthony.

GaLm opened his eyes and lazily turned his head in Stevens general direction. 

“Same here. Except I was sitting next to a businessman or something with his kid. No idea what his 6 year old had to do with a business trip, but his kid wasn’t too happy about it all flight.” 

GaLm sighed and closed his eyes again.

“Nope! Time to wake up GaLm. You can sleep when we get back to my house. I’m drained myself, so we can all pass out then.” Anthony said while hitting GaLms cheek lightly.

John interjected “Nah, not me. I’m gonna edit some videos I never got the chance to as soon as we get to your house. I’m honestly not tired at all. Slept through the whole flight.” 

GaLm mocked John in a poor imitation of him “Slept through the whole flight, look at me, my name is John and I always sleep wonderfully!” 

Smarty grinned and flicked GaLm in the nose, quickly turning around and running for the exit as soon as GaLm sprung up and chased after him.

Anthony and Steven laughed as they slowly walked to catch up with them, heading towards the car.

~

The next day at 2 PM they were all finally awake, setting up for the stream. John was grumbling unhappily, since they ended up waking him up since he went to sleep much later than everyone else, who collapsed the second they got home.

“I’m already regretting agreeing to do this for 24 hours. Why did I agree to this? What forces compelled me?” Steven sighed as he messed with the camera, attempting to get it into a position where they could all easily be seen on the couch.

“We all compelled eachother Ze. It was a bad group decision.” Anthony laughed.

“Hey, at least it’s for the kids.” John added, which only made everyone grumble.

Soon enough the stream was ready to start, they all shot out a tweet on their individual twitter accounts, waited a few minutes, and began the stream.

~

After 21 hours of laughing, screaming, and game switching, they were preparing themselves for the final stretch.

There wasn’t nearly as many people in the stream at they had when they started, but it was still a considerable amount.

They were all the way up to 17,000 in donations, which everyone was surprised by. They didn’t think they’d get as much as they had so far, but none of them were worried about reaching that final goal. After all, there was less than 3 hours remaining. There was no way they’d reach it.

But they were all very very wrong. They were almost into the 22nd hour, all of them woozy and sleep deprived. The chat very suddenly changed from it’s normal madness into outright chaos.

Everyone was spamming the message “CHOO CHOO WELCOME TO THE ZEROYALCHAOS DONATION TRAIN! WE WILL BE ARRIVING TO OUR STATION VERY SOON!”

The Derp Crew paused their game, all of them looking at chat in confusion. Almost everyone who wasn’t spamming the message seemed to know what was happening. Through the chaos they all managed to read a few unique messages before they disappeared.

“What! They actually managed to do it?”

“Wow, tumblr and reddit really managed to do it?!” 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING. I’M GOING TO CHECK THE DONATION PAGE”

John scrunched up his eyebrows. “Did you guys catch that message? Said something about a donation page.” 

Anthony was absolutely lost. “Yeah.. Can someone check twitter?” 

After a moment of silence GaLm sighed. “I’ll do it.” He grumbled as he pulled out his phone. After a minute his eyes widened.

“Holy shit guys loo-” Before GaLm could finish his sentence people started spamming a different message.

“OUR TRAIN HAS ARRIVED!” 

Mere moments later they received the largest donation any of them had ever seen in their entire lives. A banner popped up on stream, as it does when they get a donation.

“EveryOneOfUs has donated 9,455 dollars.”

All of their mouths dropped as they read the message. GaLm passed his phone over to Anthony, both John and Steven leaning to look at the phone in Anthony's hands.

Open was a gofundme page, titled “The Zeroyalchaos Fund” there was 9,455 dollars in total donations. Some of the individual donations were up in the hundreds, people slowly building it up over the time they were streaming. It was enough to push them way over their final goal.

Anthony and Steven looked at each other, their mouths wide opened as GaLm and John tried not to crack up behind them.

“No, no way. I can’t believe this. I have to do gay chicken? On the stream? RIGHT NOW?” Anthony said, his voice rising at the end. Both John and GaLm finally cracked behind them, bursting out laughing.

Steven laughed awkwardly, looking at the camera. “You assholes.” 

The chat was way beyond just chaos. Steven honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if someone genuinely lost their mind. 

After a few minutes everyone managed to calm down slightly, at the very least GaLm and John weren’t in tears anymore from laughing so hard. 

Anthony grumbled, his arms crossed as he leaned back on the couch. Steven’s face was so red Anthony thought it might’ve matched his viking helmet perfectly.

They all took a deep breath, attempting to get the stream back in order.

Anthony coughed. “Thank you.. Well.. Everyone. For the donation of over 9,000 dollars. As you all know.. That pushes us over our final goal.. Zeroyalchaos gay chicken.” Anthony sighed before continuing.

“There are a few rules that need to be established first. First off, it will not end until someone calls quits. Now, to discourage dropping out as soon as possible.. And also to.. Encourage playing your all in gay chicken..There is.. Something that Ze and I JOKINGLY established last week. We never thought we’d actually reach this goal.”

Anthony scratched the back of his neck, watching Steven shift awkwardly next to him. GaLm’s eyebrows were raised and John looked ready to start laughing again.

“Whoever drops out first, must give half of their amiibo collection to whoever wins. This.. Will definitely influence the game greatly. If this game of gay chicken is still ongoing by the time the stream is over.. It will still continue. You’ll get updates on twitter as things happen.. And you’ll know on twitter when it ends, and who won.”

Anthony looked over at the clock. “We have roughly two hours left until the stream is over. The game of gay chicken will begin as soon as we unpause our game.”

They all took a moment to look at chat, watching things ever so slowly get back to normal. Or as normal as chat gets.

Anthony took a deep breath, gave Steven a look, and unpaused the game.

~

Nearly 10 minutes into the game after the events that had unfolded, Anthony was mentally preparing himself for his first move. Even though this was making him very.. VERY uncomfortable, he really did want half of Steven’s amiibo stash. He had quite a few that Anthony never managed to get. 

He sucked in a deep breath, and laid his hand on Steven’s upper thigh. Steven flinched, he looked over at Anthony, his cheeks getting red again. He looked back at the game soon after though, pretending not to notice Anthony’s hand on his thigh. 

They were playing a game of monopoly, which wasn’t too hard to play with only one hand. But Anthony found himself incredibly distracted, unable to get over the embarrassment of having his hand on his best friends thigh. Which he was just now noticing was uncomfortably close to Stevens crotch.

Anthony felt about ready to explode, but he knew he had to do this. Not only to just end the game quick, but to also get in possession of Steven’s amiibo stash. 

He scooted closer to Steven, the whole side of their bodies touching. Anthony moved his hand to the inside of Stevens thigh, giving a quick squeeze. 

Stevens eyes look like they were getting ready to pop out of his head, his entire face was bright red and Anthony was sure his was too.

GaLm furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at Steven and Anthony, just now noticing the scene playing out in front of him. Both of them looked practically in pain, yet impressively they were still playing the game normally. GaLm shook his head and looked back at the screen. If they were like this now, GaLm imagined they wouldn't last much longer.

A half an hour later both Anthony and Steven had calmed down substantially. Neither of them had yet to drop out, and Steven almost didn't notice Anthony's hand on his thigh anymore. Steven bit his lip. He wasn't trying very hard was he? He had yet to even do anything to Anthony he was now realizing. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't have any interest in half of Anthony's Amiibos. 

Although he wasn't as amiibo obsessed as Anthony, there was no way in hell he was giving up a single one of his collection. It'd costed him quite a bit of money, and he was pretty proud of the amount he had. 

Steven mentally cursed at Anthony for coming up with the donation goal in the first place. They wouldn't be in this mess if Anthony didn't open up his big mouth. Steven sighed. He really was going to need to put in more of an effort if he wanted any hope in keeping his amiibos. 

Steven swallowed loudly. His stomach was doing flips and honestly he was feeling a tiny bit nauseous. He never would've agreed to this if he knew they were actually going to reach the goal. But it was too late, it'd already happened. Since he can't do anything about it, he might as well give it his all.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, getting himself together before opening them again. He grabbed the hand that was still resting on his thigh, and slowly guided it up a little bit higher on his leg. Steven held his breath as he continued to guide Anthony's hand, up until his hand was almost entirely resting on his crotch. He let go of Anthony's hand, and rested his head in the crook of Anthony's neck. 

Steven looked up at Anthony, his eyes wide. Anthony was biting his lip hard, so hard in fact Steven was worried he didn't realize he was biting it at all. A moment later Anthony's lip started to bleed. He wiped at his face, noticing the blood on his hand.

"Fuck. Hold on guys. My lips bleeding, I'll be right back." Anthony rushed the words out of his mouth, quickly standing up and rushing out of the room. 

GaLm shot Steven a look, he laughed awkwardly before turning away from GaLm to look at the clock. 15 minutes left in the stream. 

Steven moved the microphone closest to him away, leaning close to GaLm.

"Can we just end the stream now?" He whispered harshly to him.

GaLms eyebrows shot up, but lowered them and nodded. Steven sighed in relief.

"Alright everyone. We're actually going to end the stream early. Thank you everyone for coming in, and thank you to everyone who donated. We'll give you updates on the gay chicken situation on Twitter, but for now, see ya everyone." GaLm rushed out. John looked at both Steven and GaLm in confusion, quickly coming to the conclusion that he probably didn't want to know. He rolled his eyes and yawned. 

GaLm ended the stream, getting up and stretching. 

"Well. That was interesting, but I think I'm gonna go lay down." GaLm rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, actually I'm gonna do the same. Share the guest bed with me GaLmy? I mean.. You don't really have a choice anyway. Considering Steven and Anthony's gay chicken thing." John grinned and gave Steven a slight push. 

“Oh fuck off Tehcuddly. I wouldn’t share a bed with you unless I had to, like now.” GaLm grumbled before walking in the directions of the bedroom.

“Right side of the bed is mine by the way!” GaLm yelled out as he rushed to the bedroom.

“What? Fuck off! I sleep on the right side!” John said as he ran after GaLm down the hall.

Steven stood in the living room for a while, dazed by the events that had occurred within the past two hours. He was knocked out of his fog by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Anthony walked out with a hand towel applied to his lip.

“Oh. Hey Chilly.” Steven said, hoping he came off as casual and not awkward.

“Hey Ze.” Anthony mumbled as he walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. There was a moment of awkward silence as Steven stood in the center of the room.

“Oh yeah. I’ll just.. Sit down.” Steven said as he sat down a good foot away from Anthony. “How’s your lip?”

Anthony sighed and removed the hand towel from his lip, throwing it off to the side. “It’s alright, I think the bleeding stopped.” Steven nodded slowly.

After a moment Anthony reached for the remote sitting on the coffee table.

“Wanna watch Lost? Haven’t watched ahead of where we were or anything. Quite proud of myself actually.” Anthony grinned.

“That’s actually pretty impressive, considering it’s been months since the last time we were all over here.” Steven said, a small smile on his lips.

“Eh, well it is our show after all. I’d feel bad watching it by myself.” Anthony admitted as he switched over to Netflix.

“..Yeah. So.. About the gay chicken thing.” Steven said sheepishly. Anthony stopped scrolling through netflix for a second before continuing.

“I don’t think we should do it.” 

Steven scrunched up his eyebrows. “What? The fans would notice that we never actually finished it. They’d have our heads on a platter Anthony!” Steven leaned forward, smiling slightly. “Or are you forfeiting and giving me half of your amiibos?” 

“Hell no!” Anthony yelled out, Steven shushed him. Anthony lowered his voice “You aren’t laying a hand on a single one of my amiibos.” He said darkly.

Steven laughed “Then we have to finish this, AND give updates on Twitter.”

Anthony groaned. “Can’t we just.. I don’t know.. Pretend I gave you half of the amiibos?”

Steven frowned. “Anthony.. The fans gave us nine thousand dollars.. Do you realize how much money that is? We raised, no.. THEY raised over twenty five thousand dollars for charity. I could never do that to the fans after what they did.”

Anthony put his head in his hands.

“Fine, fine. I get it.” 

Steven laughed. “Well then. Let the games begin.”

Steven scooted over, closing the huge gap they had between them, wrapping a hand around Anthony's waist and resting his head on his chest. Anthony sighed.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. Stop being whiny. Or continue and make this game shorter, that’d be great too.” 

“Oh shut up, smile for the camera.” Anthony said as he quickly snapped a photo. 

Steven got a quick glance at the photo, feeling horrified and strangely pleased as Anthony posted the picture on twitter, along with text that read:

Chilledchaos: Watching Lost with Steven. Here’s your first update, fuck you guys. I’m not giving up yet.

Steven laughed. “Good job Chilly.”

Anthony smiled before turning on a new episode of Lost.

~  
Two episode later Steven found himself laying down on the couch, his head in Anthony's lap as he played with Stevens hair. 

Steven tried to pay attention to what was happening on screen, but he found himself paying more attention to Anthony's fingers running through his hair. Although it was very.. Very strange. Steven didn’t feel even slightly compelled to give up half of his amiibos.

“You should forfeit.” Steven whispered suddenly.

“What? Why?” Anthony asked, retracting his hands from Stevens hair, which he found almost disappointing, almost.

“Dude.. If we keep going like this stuffs going to get really weird. I don’t want to have to.. Kiss you. Or worse.”

Anthony thought for a moment.

“Well. I guess I’ll gladly take all your amiibos then. Since you don’t seem to care about them that much.” Anthony grinned.

“Fuck off. Nah, but seriously. At this point I’m thinking how far I’ll go to keep my amiibos. And I think I’m coming to the result that I care about my amiibos far more than I should. I don’t know man, this is freaking me the fuck out.” Steven admitted. He sat up slowly, sitting next to Anthony on the couch instead of laying on his lap.

“Me too bud. But hey, a deals a deal. Never thought they would’ve reached it though..” There was a moment of silence as they both sat there, watching the screen.

“Hey.. Anthony. This isn’t gonna mess up our friendship at all is it?” Steven asked, looking at Anthony with a concerned look.

“Nah. Doesn’t mean anything, we’re fine.” 

Steven coughed. “...Yeah.” For some reason Anthony saying that made his chest ache.

After another episode Steven noticed that Anthony’s eyes were drooping, he couldn’t even blink both of his eyes at the same time.

“Yeah.. I think it’s time to go to bed Chilly. We’ve been up for about.. 28 hours. Way past both of our bedtimes.” Steven joked.

Steven got up and offered his hand to Anthony, who took it gladly. Steven pulled Anthony off the couch, and walked towards the bedroom. He went to let go of Anthony's hand, but quickly discovered that Anthony had laced their fingers together and wasn’t planning on letting go.

“Oh my god Anthony, fuck off.” Steven laughed

Anthony chuckled. “I’m not sure if you’ve heard of it, but there’s this game called gay chicken. We’re currently playing it.”

Steven rolled his eyes “Whatever, go to bed.” Steven pulled away from Anthony quickly, and pushed him forward, which made him fall onto the mattress.

“Mmm comfy.” Anthony's muffled voice came out from the mattress. Steven laughed as he undressed, grabbing and putting on the pajama bottoms he forgot he laid out early.

“You’re incredibly sleep deprived. Now scoot over a little. I wanna sleep too.” 

Anthony flipped over so he was laying on his back, and scooted over slightly to give Steven more room.

Steven got under the covers, laying on his side. He closed his eyes, and nearly drifted off to sleep until Anthony scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Steven and throwing a leg over Stevens own.

Steven squirmed slightly, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure as to when exactly Anthony stripped down to his boxers, but it really didn’t matter at this point.

Anthony kissed the back of Stevens neck, making him shiver.

“Every minute that passes I find myself disliking my amiibos more and more.” Steven mumbled

“Oh man, I still looove my amiibos. Almost as much as I love you Steven.”

Stevens breath caught. “I also find myself disliking you more and more with every passing minute. The touching is enough, I really don’t need you talking too.” Steven complained.

“Nope” Anthony said, popping the “p” “Rules are you have to go with whatever happens, including talking, until you eventually give up.” 

“Whatever, the only one who’s gonna be giving up is you.” Steven said as he closed his eyes. 

“We’ll see about that. You're only here for 4 more days, it’s gotta end before then. Probably about time to crank up the heat.” Anthony said. But Steven didn’t hear a word he said, as he was already asleep.

~

Steven awoke to the flashing of a camera.

“You had the flash on?!” GaLm yelled.

“Ah… I forgot to turn it off. Oh, good morning lovebird.” Smarty said, yelling the last part, finally waking up Anthony. 

Anthony looked up, his hair was sticking all over the place, and he looked around drowsily. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you people.” Anthony mumbled before burying his head in the back of Stevens neck.

“Your friends with us so we can post gay chicken pictures to twitter. Which, by the way, posted. Anyway, GaLm and I are gonna go make breakfast. Come join when you’re done making out.” John laughed as he exited the room, GaLm tussled Anthony's hair before running out of the room.

“Well. I’m going back to sleep.” Anthony whispered before tightening his grip on Steven, which alerted him to a very big problem.

Anthonys body was flushed against Stevens back, which made it impossible to not notice Anthony's morning wood that was now poking him in the back. Steven blushed, his own boner now deciding to make an appearance. 

“Uh.. Anthony.. Think you need to.. Might be a good idea to scoot away.” 

“Oh trust me Steven, I know. Welcome to day 3, you’re leaving in 4 days. I think it’s about time we get this over with.” Anthony said. Even though he was doing this to Steven intentionally, Steven still noticed the note of embarrassment in Anthony's voice. He of course, had to suffer along with Steven.

Steven sighed. “Y’know what? Fuck this.” Anthony's eyes widened, assuming that Steven was about to give up. When in reality Steven pushed Anthony's hands off him, turned around, and clumsily smashed his lips against Anthony's. 

Anthony didn’t do anything at first, but quickly reacted and kissed back hard. Anthony was always up for a challenge, and this wasn’t one he was going to lose. 

Anthony bit Stevens lips, which made him gasp in surprise. Anthony quickly kissed his again, his tongue exploring Stevens mouth. After a minute Anthony pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. Stevens lips were red and puffy, and for a second Anthony felt like Steven might’ve loved him. But Anthony quickly remembered that this was all just a game, but continued anyway, even though it made his heart ache.

Anthony crawled on top of Steven, pinning both of Stevens arms above his head, straddling him. He kissed him hard on the lips before trailing downwards, leaving several hickeys on his neck before continuing downwards. Anthony dipped down, dragging their clothed erections together, causing Steven to whimper. 

Anthony was about to do it again before Steven said something.

“Stop.. Stop. You win... Half.. of my amiibos..” Steven panted, his face red, and painfully embarrassed.

“O-oh.. Yeah.. Yeah. Um.” Anthony got off of Steven, sitting down on the bed while Steven tried to compose himself.

“You win. Go ahead, tweet it out to the fans.” Steven mumbled, sitting up and looking away. Was.. Was he crying?

“U-Um. Uh.. About that.” Anthony stumbled over his words.

He moved forward slightly, grabbing on to Stevens hand.

“This.. This isn’t about just the game is it?” Anthony said softly. Steven shook his head, still refusing to look at him.

“Well.. I think.. This game.. Kinda made me fall in love with you.” Anthony admitted. Steven looked at him finally, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“And maybe I always was in love with you, maybe.. Maybe I just never realized it. I admit.. Sometimes I felt.. Something for you. But I couldn’t quite place it.” Anthony laughed.

“Hey, I’ll let you keep your amiibos if you kiss me.” Steven laughed, and pecked Anthony on the lips. 

“Good enough for m-” Anthony was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Steven and Anthony turned around, only to be greeted by GaLm.

GaLm stood in the doorway for a moment, shocked by the fact they were wearing less clothes than the first time he came in, and Stevens body was covered in hickeys. Then he got ahold of himself, and covered his eyes. 

“Oh jesus fucking christ the one thing I never wanted to see in my life! Fuck you guys I’m out!” GaLm yelled, still covering his eyes as he turned around and stumbled out the door. 

“What happened?!” Smarty’s faint voice could be heard from the kitchen.

“Please burn my eyelids out so I won’t be greeted by that fuCKING IMAGE EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES!”

Steven and Anthony looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

And they thought just then, maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.  
~

2 weeks later the fans were losing their minds from not getting a single update from The Derp Crew about the gay chicken game. The closest they got to anything was GaLm’s tweet from a few weeks ago, screaming that he wished he was born blind. 

But they finally got an update, from the Chilledchaos himself.

Chilledchaos: Hey everyone. Update on the whole gay chicken thing. There were no losers in the end. Actually everyone, Ze and I are dating now. #oops

A mere 5 minutes later, Steven responded.

Zeroyalviking: @chilledchaos Yep. Can confirm. Although technically I did lose.. But lets not talk about that :P

GaLm: @chilledchaos @Zeroyalviking I’m never coming over ever again, in case you were wondering. Haven’t slept well since..

The fans were left to theorize, and they never truly found out what scarred GaLm for life, but everyone celebrated anyway, glad that the gofundme page had succeeded in exactly the way they had hoped it would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest to smut I've ever written and trust me, I spent a lot of time laughing my head off trying to write it. Anyway, Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
